Shǎndiàn
by Evy22
Summary: OneShot : Depuis toujours elle attend quelque chose, mais elle ne sait pas quoi. La magie chinoise existe réellement et elle va trouver ce que chacun cherche dans ce monde, sa moitié.


**Je ne possède rien d'autre que mon OC.**

* * *

 **Sh** **ǎ** **ndiàn**

 **...**

Tranquillement assise à ma place habituelle dans mon restaurant favoris, je buvais mon thé en lisant le journal lorsque les portes s'ouvrent brusquement et je vois mon ami Wang entrer. A côté de lui, un homme blond entre sans aucune gêne et se met à pester. Étonnée, je prête oreille à ce qu'il se passe, tous deux étaient débraillés et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. Le gérant les invite à se décrasser, Wang m'aperçoit et me salut. Je lui souris gentiment et demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'explique que les « seigneurs de la mort » ont enlevés sa fiancé, une certaine Miao Yin. Je me sens désolé pour lui, ce gang est réputé pour enlever et vendre des jeunes filles chinoises. Moi-même d'origine chinoise, je vérifie toujours derrière moi quand je sors. Etant curieuse de nature, je reste plus longtemps que prévu. Peu de temps plus tard, l'homme qui accompagnait mon ami revient et se met à téléphoner en rouspétant à propos de son camion. Il fait ensuite référence à Lo Pan, mon corps se redresse immédiatement à ce nom.

Lo Pan… Une étrange et sombre légende l'entoure, on raconte qu'il a été maudit. Ma mère me racontait souvent son histoire et des trois trombes. Je me souviens qu'elle insistait de n'avoir aucun rapport avec eux, ou tout autre magie de ce monde. Bien-sûr à l'époque je m'étais moquée de tout cela, jusqu'à ce que mon oncle me montre quelques tours. Après la mort de ma mère, mon oncle m'a élevée puisque mon père était déjà mort avant ma naissance.

Pendant que les autres parlaient, une personne emmitouflée entre dans le restaurant. Elle se découvre et je reconnais l'avocate Gracie Law, célèbre pour être une emmerdeuse pour défendre ses idées. Je n'ai pas particulièrement quelque chose à lui reprocher, en fait je suis plutôt admiratif, elle fait tout pour gagner et aider les plus démunis. La conversation continue, elle se conclue sur un plan pour libérer Miao Yin du White Tiger. Un endroit malfamé où, si on le désire, payer pour coucher et acheter des filles. Exactement le genre d'endroit que j'évite depuis toujours. Je termine ma seconde tasse en les prévenants de faire très attention. Ce gars Jack, comme le nomme Wang, me dévisage et dit qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Wang s'excuse pour lui et je fronce les sourcils, un peu offensée du ton sur lequel Jack m'a parlé. Je me lève et me pose devant lui, je le regarde très sérieusement et le préviens qu'ici ce n'est pas à des petites brutes communes qu'ils ont à faire, mais à des meurtriers qui n'ont aucune pitié. Je suis la plus placée pour le dire, c'est le gang des « seigneurs de la mort » qui ont assassinés ma mère, mon oncle m'a sauvé in extremis.

Il me ricane au nez et me répond en levant son bras pour montrer ses muscles. Je l'attrape sans une seconde pensée, je le tords pour le plaquer contre le mur et glisse mon couteau sous sa gorge, elle-même cachée dans ma manche. Je le remets à sa place en le prévenant qu'ici un homme ne savant pas se battre et piaillant comme lui, ne tiendrait pas deux minutes contre eux. Wang qui s'était précipité à côté de moi, me demande pardon et me supplie de le laisser aller. Je le relâche et tourne ma tête dans sa direction, je lui dis que nous ne serions pas de trop si je les accompagnais. J'évite certes les endroits dangereux, mais je ne suis pas contre pour une bonne bagarre. Mon oncle m'a souvent sermonné sur ma témérité à batailler et toujours contre d'autres garçons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer ce sentiment de supériorité sur mes adversaires quand je les mets KO.

Donc assise cette fois dans la voiture, j'attends devant le White Tiger avec Gracie, Wang et Eddie, un autre ami de Wang. Je regarde l'enseigne d'un regard mauvais. Gracie s'excuse et sort pour rejoindre une de ses connaissances. La pluie continue de s'abattre, le bruit des gouttes contre la voiture remplit mes oreilles. J'ai un pressentiment bizarre, un fourmillement me parcourt et mon cœur bat dans mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas normal, il va se passer quelque chose. Même pas 2 secondes de plus, une lumière verte éclaircit le ciel. Cette étrange lueur dans la nuit me donne des frissons dans le dos et m'attire en même temps.

Sans vraiment y penser je sors et marche en direction du White Tiger, je peux entendre Wong et Eddie me crier de rester. Je ne fais pas attention, j'entre et suis mon instinct. Je continue dans les couloirs et ressens comme un tremblement de terre. Mon cœur s'accélère et je commence à courir, je ne sais pas où je vais, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois y aller. Je monte les escaliers et dans le couloir suivant j'entends un cri de femme, l'instant d'après la femme en question continue de crier et cours sans même me calculer. Là-bas… Il faut que j'y aille. Comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'accours vers cette énergie qui se dégage dans l'air.

J'arrive à une porte ouverte et remarque un homme grand et bien battit. Il porte un chapeau en osier, il regarde une jeune femme attachée à un lit. Il sort un couteau et s'approche d'elle, il découpe les liens et la tient en place d'un bras. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, des éclairs bleus sortent de lui et parcourent le corps de la femme. Sans une seconde pensée, je m'élance en lui criant d'arrêter. Il la soulève et se tourne vers moi, les éclaires s'avancent vers moi et me traverse instantanément. J'halète et écarquille les yeux en sentant mon corps réagir, à mon grand étonnement cela ne me blesse pas, mais un grand sentiment d'engourdissement m'envahit. Je gémis en essayant de me tenir contre le mur, je tombe doucement à genoux et lève les yeux vers l'homme mystère.

Il tient la fille d'un bras et me regarde intensément, une autre sensation me prend, une plus agréable et intense. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je mets une main à mon cœur et gémis doucement. Ma respiration devient saccadée et mon corps commence à chauffer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Les yeux dans le brouillard, je le vois s'approcher lentement et ce sentiment mystérieux augmente encore. La voix de ma mère me revient. Ces trois hommes sont dangereux et puissants… Tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'eux… Tu m'as bien comprise... ? Ne t'approche jamais de lui… Lightning… Comme si j'avais reçu une gifle, je recule par terre en forçant sur mes bras. Je ne dois pas… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il avance avec des pas lourds, la jeune fille maintenant inconsciente sous son bras, mais son intention est dirigée exclusivement sur moi. Je suis stoppée par un mur et je grogne de frustration. Je me tourne rapidement pour lui faire face. Il se tient proche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Je vois encore des éclairs dans ses yeux et mon cœur est prêt à exploser. Pourquoi je me sens ainsi ? Il tend son bras gauche à mon visage et je ferme hermétiquement les yeux attendant un coup. Mais je sens juste son touché contre ma joue. Il trace lentement du bout des doigts mon visage et j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Son regard est resté fixe, mais je pouvais y déceler quelque chose de plus. Soudain, de l'électricité sort de ses doigts et cours sur ma joue pour arriver à mes yeux. J'halète fortement, cette fois je sentais une brûlure. J'attrape son poignet, mais sa prise se resserre sans trop me blesser, de ma mâchoire à mes joues. Je gémis de douleur et ferme les yeux. La brûlure se calme et mon cœur se serre, comme si une chaîne s'était liée autour et le tirait. Ma respiration est laborieuse et ma main presse ma poitrine. Enfin, plus de brûlure ou de douleur, reste seulement ce sentiment étrange. La main de l'homme se retire doucement et avant de se retourner il effleure mes lèvres. Puis, il retourne vers le plafond ouvert et s'envole, entouré d'éclairs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la pression retombe et un grand poids s'effondre sur moi, mes yeux se ferment et dans un soupir je perds conscience.

A mon réveil, je peux entendre au loin des voix et sentir que je suis sous une couverture. J'inspire et ouvre lentement les yeux. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi et je me redresse du canapé. J'entends mon prénom être appelé plusieurs fois, des mains me saisissent les épaules. Je reconnais mon oncle, Egg Shen. Il me demande à plusieurs reprises si je vais bien. Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et essaye de me rappeler. Je me souviens… Lightning… J'inspire et regarde mon oncle. Je lui réponds que je vais bien. Il a l'air soulagé sur le moment, mais fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi je suis allée là-bas. Je lui ai répondue pour aider Wang à sauver sa fiancée, il m'a coupé en précisant pourquoi je suis allée dans le bâtiment lorsque le ciel s'est recouvert de la lumière verte. Je restais silencieuse un moment, j'essayais de trouver la réponse, mais en vérité je n'en savais rien. C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, je ne savais pas moi-même. Il reste à me regarder, puis me prend dans ses bras en m'appelant par mon surnom d'enfant, Shan. Je souris en reconnaissance, mon oncle est très protecteur et a un très bon cœur.

Après mettre remis un peu en buvant un thé noir du restaurant. J'entends le plan que Wang et Jack établissent avec mon oncle. Gracie, Eddie et Margo, une journaliste connue de Gracie, seraient en retrait avec mon oncle dans son bus adoré. Wang et Jack entreront directement dans le bâtiment, je fronce les sourcils en n'entendant pas mon nom. Ils s'apprêtent à partir quand je les interpelle. Je leur demande ce que je suis censée faire dans le plan, mais mon oncle a élevé la voix en m'interdisant de sortir d'ici jusqu'à son retour. Choquée de son ordre, je hausse la voix en insistant que je pourrais être utile. Il n'en démord pas, et m'ordonne sévèrement de ne pas bouger du restaurant et de ne rien tenter.

La porte fermée, je me tourne doucement vers le gérant le regard blessé, mes yeux piquent et je me retiens de pleurer. Le vieil homme, connu comme oncle Chu, me sourit gentiment et me guide vers une table près de la fenêtre. Il m'amène encore du thé avec quelques biscuits. Je le remercie et regarde par la fenêtre. La pluie a cessé, mais je peux voir le sol humide et le ciel gris, couvert de nuage. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, mon cœur se serre et ce sentiment d'attraction revient. J'essaye de l'ignorer, je regarde le gérant en train de nettoyer les dernières tables. L'attraction s'amplifie et je me tords de douleur, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se fait arracher petit à petit. Le vieil homme arrive et me demande ce qui ne va pas. La douleur m'empêche presque de respirer, je ne peux donc pas lui répondre.

Soudain les vitres se brisent, je me cache le visage et oncle Chu me tire en arrière. Je marche comme je peux, tenue par le vieil homme. Mais nous avons à peine marcher quelque mètre, qu'un éclair le propulse en avant. Je crie à lui et m'apprête à aller le rejoindre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps que des éclairs m'ont entouré et traversé le corps. Mes membres s'engourdissent et je cris non. Je tombe sur mes genoux, les mains à plat par terre en respirant lourdement. Je ferme les yeux, je pouvais le sentir derrière moi. Cette fois-ci j'allais me défendre, je ramasse un morceau de verre et me redresse rapidement pour me tourner et le poignarder. Seulement avec mon corps engourdi, je suis plus lente que prévu. En me retournant, il me fait face à juste quelques centimètres de moi, j'halète et recule en le menaçant du bout de verre.

Ses yeux glissent de mon visage à mon arme improvisée. Je tremble légèrement, l'énergie de l'électricité me vide peu à peu de la mienne. Je respire comme si je suffoquais, il fait un pas et je lui dis fortement stop. Il s'arrête et me fixe. Son attitude détachée de la situation me sidère. Je lui demande d'un ton menaçant ce qu'il veut. Toujours comme une statue, il reste planté là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose. Ma curiosité a été satisfaite l'instant d'après. L'énergie qui me vidait lentement fluctue vers mon cœur, la même douleur me prend et je gémis fort. Je crie à l'homme d'arrêter ça, je lâche le morceau de verre et mets mes bras autour de la poitrine, comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Mon corps tremble de plus en plus et des larmes se forment à mes yeux. Je lui hurle encore d'arrêter, mes jambes faiblissent et je tombe en avant. Avant de toucher le sol, mon assaillant m'attrape dans ses bras. Il glisse son bras sous mes genoux et me porte en style de mariée. Mon esprit est trop tourmenté pour que je rougisse, ma tête repose contre sa poitrine. Mes larmes coulent et il me serre contre lui, la chaîne autour de mon cœur se desserre et je respire enfin en profondeur. J'ai les yeux fermés et mes mains contre sa poitrine serrent son haut, je lui demande de me laisser d'une voix cassée, presque en murmurant. Il baisse son visage à mon oreille et me dit d'une voix basse et grave, _Nǐ shì wǒ de_. Ma respiration se bloque à ses mots et je tombe dans le noir.

Je me réveille plus fatiguée que jamais. Mon corps semble lourd et mes paupières s'ouvrent difficilement. La lumière est blanche et m'éblouit, je grogne doucement en me cachant les yeux. Je me redresse lentement et regarde autour de moi. Je suis sur un grand lit aux couvertures rouges et douces. La pièce semble être une chambre, il y a des meubles imposant et luxueux, la décoration est aussi éblouissante et les couleurs sont chaudes. C'est une chambre splendide. Je secoue la tête et passe une main dans les cheveux. Mais où suis-je ? J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et je vois quelqu'un entrer. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, c'est lui. Il n'a plus son chapeau et sa cape, je peux mieux le voir. Beau… C'est ce qui me vient directement à l'esprit, pourtant je ne devrais pas être attiré par lui. Il s'approche et je ramène les genoux contre ma poitrine. Je me blottis contre la tête de lit et je lui dis de ne pas m'approcher.

Cette fois, il ne s'arrête pas et contourne le lit pour m'atteindre. Je dis non et essaye de traverser le lit pour l'esquiver. Mais il attrape ma cheville droite et me tire en arrière. Je pousse des petits cris et balance à l'aveugle des coups de pied. Sans aucun effet, je sens sa main serrer doucement mon bras et me retourne brusquement. J'halète et continues de lui crier de me laisser et le tape dans sa poitrine. Il attrape mes hanches et me ramène à l'extrémité du lit, il se retrouve debout et mes jambes sont de chaque côté de lui. Sans peine, il attrape mes poignets et me plaque contre le lit. Un peu essoufflée de me débattre, je reprends ma respiration et il me regarde en silence. Je prends conscience de notre position et ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux en silence. Étonnamment, je ne me sens pas en danger, en fait je suis calme et même apaisée. Comme si j'étais en fin en paix, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait enlevé, mais mes palpitations reviennent. Je dis non d'un ton désespéré, je ne voulais pas encore souffrir cela est trop douloureux. D'une seule main il tient mes poignets, l'autre me caresse la joue et mon cœur fait un saut à son toucher. Il continu doucement à glisser ses doigts à mes lèvres, ensuite ma mâchoire et descend lentement mon cou. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sais qu'il peut sentir les battements de mon cœur, je suis gênée et ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait.

Il se penche et nos visages sont seulement à quelques centimètres, il passe sa main à ma nuque et je gémis en fermant les yeux. Pas là… Il tortille ses doigts dans mes cheveux et ma respiration commence à saccader. Il tire gentiment ma tête en arrière et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux et j'essaye de me débattre. C'est inutile, il ne bouge pas du tout et continu à m'embrasser. Je voulais résister, mais mon désir est trop grand, je l'embrasse en arrière. Il passe sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvre timidement la bouche et sans attendre il approfondit le baiser. Je gémis dans sa bouche, des picotements se font ressentir dans tout mon corps. Il me relâche et me maintient par les hanches, je passe mes mains derrières sa tête et mon esprit s'envole. Le baiser est agréablement interminable, mais mes poumons commencent à brûler, comme s'il le sentait il s'écarte et j'halète pour respirer au maximum.

Encore confuse, je ne fais pas attention, mais ses mains remontent mon ventre sous mon haut. Il embrasse mes lèvres et descend le long de mon cou, il me suçote la carotide et je gémis bruyamment en prenant d'une main ses cheveux. Ses mains font le tour de mon dos et décrochent mon soutien-gorge, il se redresse légèrement et soulève mon haut, rapidement je me trouve poitrine découverte devant lui. Je rougis et essaye de me cacher, bien-sûr il m'arrête et place de chaque côté de ma tête mes mains. Les siennes serrent doucement mes mains et il me contemple un moment. Je détourne la tête toute rouge et ferme les yeux.

Soudain je sens quelque chose d'humide sur la pointe d'un de mes seins. Je le regarde et mon désir augmente en voyant sa pointe de langue toucher mon téton. Il tourne autour et c'est douloureusement lent, je m'aperçois que je fais des bruits de plus en plus bizarres. Il accélère, doucement mais surement, puis sans prévenir il le met en bouche. Je cris presque et arc mon dos. Cette sensation… Il suce gentiment au début, mais devient plus rugueux et une autre sensation de chaleur se forme au bas du ventre. Il aspire un grand coup et lâche mon sein, je n'ai pas le temps de me calmer qu'il se mette à recommencer sur l'autre sein. Je me tortille doucement sous lui, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de gémir et pourtant j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle, mais une sorte de brume brouille mon cerveau. Il délaisse ma poitrine et descend sa langue le long de mon ventre, il embrasse mon nombril et autour comme s'il adorait quelque chose de précieux.

Ses mains lâchent les miennes et atteint mes hanches, il caresse ma peau et ses doigts se hisse sous mon jean. Je reste les yeux fermés, appréciant ces nouvelles sensations. D'une main il déboutonne mon jean et le fait glisser. Je me retrouve cette fois à demi-nu et en culotte sur le lit, à sa merci. Il enlève son haut et je peux admirer son torse avec des abdominaux à peine visible, mais tout à fait à mon goût. Il se penche pour m'embrasser et passe son bras dans mon dos. Je mets mes bras sur ses épaules et réponds favorablement à son baiser. Il me soulève un peu et m'installe plus loin dans le lit, il glisse ses lèvres à mon oreille et me fait des baisers le long de mon cou. Je caresse sa nuque et glisse mes doigts contre sa poitrine, j'entends un léger bruit venant de lui et je souris en fermant les yeux.

Ses mains chaudes remontent mes cuisses à mes genoux et inversement. Ses baisers arrivent à ma poitrine et il me refait gémir sous lui. Il ajoute une main et pétri un de mes sein, ma main rapproche sa tête et je l'embrasse vivement. Nous continuons un moment à nous caresser mutuellement, aucun mot n'est prononcé ni par lui ni par moi. Un grand sentiment m'envahi, quelque chose de doux et piquant à la fois, cela me calme et m'excite en même temps. Je voudrais toujours ressentir ça.

Sa main sur ma cuisse s'arrête à l'ourlet de mon sous-vêtement, je ne fais pas trop attention jusqu'à que je sente quelque chose d'étranger à mon intimité. J'arrête soudainement le baiser haletante et le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il repasse son doigt et je gémis fort en me cambrant, à croire qu'il connait mes endroits faibles et sensibles. Je prends conscience que mes jambes tremblotes, il bouge son doigt de haut en bas contre le tissu qui me reste. Je deviens impatiente, j'ai envie de quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi. Il continu et la chaleur au bas de mon ventre s'amplifie, mon gémissement sort comme une pitance. Je le vois sourire en coin, il passe derrière le tissu et me touche directement. Je me mords la lèvre en tremblant légèrement, il fronce un peu les sourcils et avec son autre main prend mon menton pour ouvrir ma bouche. Il recommence à me toucher et je fais des sons qui me font rougir.

Je secoue mes hanches impatiente, j'ai besoin de plus que des caresses et je rougis à l'idée. Il sait l'effet qu'il a sur moi, je peux voir ses sourires furtifs. Son doigt va plus loin et entre en moi, je hausse la voix et attrape la couverture sous moi. Il fait des va et viens, mais la sensation est minime à cause de mon lubrifiant naturelle. Je suis complètement en train de fondre de plaisir, il ajoute un doigt pour être récompensé par un autre cri. Les va et viens reprennent et doucement je suis le mouvement avec mes hanches. Il embrasse en même temps mon cou et accélère. Mon cœur bat très vite, je ne pense qu'à avoir plus de sensations. Je lui demande en soupirant d'en avoir plus, je me fiche à quoi je ressemble, j'en ai besoin. Il lèche mon oreille et grogne lourdement. Il rentre un autre doigt et je fléchis les genoux en tirant la couverture. Il descend et suce encore ma poitrine tout en rentrant ses doigts en moi. Le plaisir m'envahi, je veux tellement plus. Avec son pouce, il tourne autour de mon clitoris et je cris en tremblant encore plus. Encore… Un peu…

Lorsque je pensais être au paradis, il s'arrête soudain. J'ouvre les yeux et respire lourdement, je le regarde en le plaidant de ne pas s'arrêter. Cette fois son sourire est grand et il m'embrasse rapidement. Il déboutonne son pantalon et l'enlève, il retire ensuite son sous-vêtement et un peu gênée je regarde ailleurs. Ses mains prennent lentement ma culotte et je peux sentir l'air frais sur mon corps entier. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches et il me ramène doucement vers lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je le regarde les yeux de mi-clos et il se penche pour m'embraser. Je l'entoure de mes bras et nos langues dansent ensemble un moment. Ses mains me caressent les cuisses et le baiser s'intensifie. Malgré toutes ses intentions, ça ne suffit pas et je gémis en parcourant mes mains dans son dos. Je l'entends grogner favorablement, puis il arrête le baiser et nous reprenons notre respiration. Ses mains écartent mes cuisses et je sens quelque chose à l'entrée de mon intimité. J'ouvre les yeux inquiète, mais il me sourit et embrasse tendrement mon front.

Sans attendre, il se glisse en moi et je gémis en attrapant ses bras. Il ne bouge plus et j'essaye de m'habituer à lui, il m'embrasse le long de mon cou comme pour compenser la douleur. Mon cœur est comblé comme mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin entièrement moi, comme si je l'attendais depuis toujours. Je me sens plus confortable et bouge mes hanches pour mieux me positionner, il respire dans mon cou et commence à se retirer pour rentrer à nouveau. Je souffle doucement, la sensation est étrange, mais agréable. Il continu à un rythme lent, mais je sais qu'il se contient. Ses bras sont de chaque côté de moi tendus, ses doigts serrent les draps et son souffle dans mon cou est erratique. Il fait attention à moi… Je souris heureuse. Je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

Je ramène son visage vers moi et l'embrasse tendrement, il gémit et je bouge mes hanches à son prochain mouvement. Il m'a comprise et a accéléré, il caresse encore ma poitrine et je gémis plus fort. Ses mouvements se font non seulement plus rapide, mais plus profond. Mes hanches l'accompagnent toutes seules, il lèche et suce mes seins et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Tout d'un coup je hurle de plaisir sans prévenir, il a touché un endroit sensible et il ricane doucement. Il continu à frapper ce point et je me cambre lentement de plus en plus. Mes gémissements se font entendre clairement dans toute la chambre, je n'arrive pas à les contenir. J'ai essayé de mettre une main devant ma bouche, mais il a capturé mon poignet et mordille mon téton. Je lui réponds directement en criant.

Mon corps est en feu, je tremble de partout et la sueur commence à se former. Lui aussi, lorsqu'il m'embrasse, me touche, je peux sentir sa peau brûlante. Je vois son corps luire et ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir. Ses coups sont rapides, mais réguliers. Ma respiration est courte et je l'embrasse avidement en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il grogne légèrement, Je colle mon corps contre lui comme un besoin, mes muscles se tendent de plus en plus. La tension entre nos corps est presque au maximum, j'arrête le baiser en gémissement. Je dois respirer, mes yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent sans que je puisse y faire. Je peux l'entendre gémir doucement, Ses mains agrippent fermement mes hanches et il devient plus rapide. Cette fois, c'est irrégulier, je l'accompagne et serre le drap sous moi. Il gémit de plus en plus, moi je suis déjà au plus aiguë possible. Il se redresse un peu et va au plus profond possible. Je suis tendue au maximum, je ne peux plus tenir. Je hurle en me cambrant le plus possible, je sens ma libération et mes yeux se ferment hermétiquement. Je l'entends aussi en symphonie avec moi, puis il se libère en moi. Quelque chose de chaud rentre et ma libération n'est que plus fantastique.

Nos respirations sont saccadées, mais synchronisées. La tension dans mon corps me quitte doucement, je suis dans un nuage de plaisir et je redescends lentement sur terre. J'ouvre un peu les yeux et l'aperçois aussi haletant que moi. Il me regarde avec quelque chose dans ses yeux, pareil que pour moi. Il pose son front contre le mien, nos regards ne se détachent pas. Maintenant je sais, ce qu'il me manquait depuis toujours. Ses rêves, ses sentiments lorsque j'étais jeune et maintenant. J'ai trouvé ce que tout le monde recherche, mon compagnon.

 **...**

* * *

 **Les traductions ne sont pas professionnelles, je m'excuses des fautes éventuellement commises.**

 **Sh** **ǎ** **ndiàn** **(** 閃電 **) : Éclair**

 **Shan (** 珊 **) : Précieuse**

 **Nǐ shì wǒ de (** **你是我的** **) : Tu es à moi**

 **...**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai essayé d'écrire sans dialogue directe. Je teste plusieurs façons et j'aimerais savoir si cette forme est agréable à lire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce OneShot.**


End file.
